A conventional brassiere comprises a pair of breast cups, a centre gore, a back strap or pair of wings which extend around the back of the wearer, and, optionally, straps which extend over the shoulders of the wearer from the breast cups to attachment points on the back wings or strap. A brassiere may also include an underwire for each breast cup to shape and support the lower periphery of each breast cup. The breast cups of a conventional brassiere often have an outermost fabric layer, the function of which is to enhance the appearance and feel of the brassiere. Such outermost layers are therefore typically made from fabrics that are particularly smooth and silky to touch, and may contain patterns or decorative features. A known method for attaching these outermost layers to the brassiere cup involves folding the fabric over to the inner-side of the perimeter of the cup, and stitching or gluing to hold the fabric in place. This can result in a joint that is clearly visible, and may cause chafing of the skin. There is hence a need for a brassiere cup with a less obtrusive joint, and a method for providing said less obtrusive joint.